Metal plate resistors can detect large currents in high accuracy, and are used widely for detecting currents such as battery charge and discharge currents etc. In case of metal plate resistors when connecting to wire harness or bus bars, tightening a bolt is often used for these connections.
However, in case of connecting the resistors to a bus bar etc. by using tightening a bolt, if steps at a connection portion exist, the resistors are transformed into a shape to follow to the steps. Then the characteristics of the resistor may be affected to cause change and deterioration in reliability. Therefore a metal plate resistor, which has a deformation allowable portion when tightening a bolt, is proposed (see Japanese laid-open patent publication 2009-266977).
Also, when the metal plate resistor is connected to a bus bar etc. by tightening a bolt, a stress is generated around the bolt in direction of the bolt rotating. Then, the stress is applied to the bonded surface between the resistance body and the electrode in direction so that the surface is damaged and peeled off.